


Magic had to go somewhere

by Lady_Demon_Lucifer



Category: Merlin (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Magic, OP!Izuku, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Demon_Lucifer/pseuds/Lady_Demon_Lucifer
Summary: Magic had to go somewhere after the age of Arthur and Merlin’s adventures. And, truly, Inko was never supposed to have a child.Or; Merlin is furious at the treatment of the Quirkless and whips up a little green haired disguise!Better than it sounds, promise! Updates every Sunday!





	1. Chapter 1

The creation of quirks astonished Merlin. It had started when those who practiced magic became less and less, numbers plummeting. The Earth's magic had lost purpose; place to go. It began to disperse into the living and not long after, manifest itself. First, came news of a glowing baby. It was then that Merlin realised what was happening. Glorious, was the word for it. He found it absolutely riveting to see magic working its way into his life, and the lives of others, once more. He watched humanity grow in this way for over a century before he interfered. Not everyone had the ability to hold magic within their bodies and so not everyone could be born with what humans had called the 'quirk'. And, as such, 20% of the population became known as 'quirkless' - a number that would dwindle as magic followed common genetics. The majority of this percentage were the elderly; a child born quirkless was rare and unfortunate.

He couldn't stand to watch as those without quirks suffered. Such a problem would be impossible to tackle on a large scale, but Merlin still wanted to feel as if he was doing something. Travelling to the Crystal Cave found him his answer. In one year, a young boy would be born with explosive power. At age four when his body would adapt and his magic present, his cruel nature would rear its head. He would be a bully to quirkless for most, if not all, his life. Merlin believed that maybe this may change if he is given a shock. A big shock that will end his hatred and cause him to become a better person. That would at least solve such problems for a large quirkless population, likely putting an end to what could've been tens - maybe hundreds - of suicides induced by fear and depression.

Only a few doors away was a young couple, the woman infertile and fearing the possibility of never having a child of her own. He watched the family for months before deciding that this lady, with the ability to pull items to her, and this man, able to breath fire, would make a wonderful new family. Though temporary: the years he would spend with them would barely compare to those he would spend alive and had spent alive already.

A few months before the young Bakugo was to be born, Merlin placed an enchantment on the woman, causing her to appear pregnant. For the nine months she was preparing to have a child (elated she was able to), Merlin decided how he would appear and then watched the now named Katsuki. This, would be interesting.


	2. Hisashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I wasn’t expecting anyone to be interested but so many of you have commented and I’m really excited to bring you the next chapter!

“Your son is a quirkless freak and I want nothing to do with him!"

"He's your son too!"

"Not anymore!" The man slapped Inko, angry eyes then diverting towards me. I watched with a blank expression. I had begun to form emotional attachment to Inko and Hisashi. They of course believe me to be their quirkless child but that works wonderfully for myself. I follow Hisashi with my eyes as he leaves the room, walking over to my new Mother to check upon her condition. 

"It's ok Izuku, Mummy is ok." I know better, but leave her alone as I must feign innocence; like a child would have. 

I leave the room, using my magic to find where Hisashi is in our home. The bedroom. As I head to their bedroom, I put up wards around that part of the house, knowing that Inko would not leave the living room for a while. 

“What do you want, bastard?” Hisashi spit.

I didn’t give that a response, at least... not verbally. Instead I smirked; spoke through his mind. ‘Well, I wouldn’t say that now. You are married.’

Hisashi growled, taking a dangerous step forth. “Shut up! Speak again and I’ll beat you like your mother!” As he went to step again, I drew on my command of magic. Body frozen in time, but hands and head free, Hisashi took in a sharp breath.

‘My, my. Such violent tendencies.’ I step towards him, close enough that should he attempt it, he may hit my head with his own in a most painful manner. Not that it should bother me, as I have felt immense pain across many lives and while my emotions can still be hurt as ever... my body has made quite a resistance. ‘Being unable to die takes its tolls... every death is a fresh pain and experience... one that should you resist my next move I will project to you. Nod if you understand.’

Hisashi nodded slowly, eyebrows furrowed in irritation and confusion, mouth opening to speak; make his pain clear. “Y- you don’t have a quirk. Why...”

‘Why what? Why do I speak without words? Why do i not appear as powerless as I was diagnosed? Do articulate, Hisashi.’

I could hear his teeth grind in his mouth, feel it through my hand as he tried to tear his face from my grip. I allowed it. Hands behind my back and smirk resting gently on face - as gently as a smirk may rest - I turn away from him and pace.

‘I could harm you in many ways. It is through my choice alone that I do not and my mind is not to be changed. Remember that. Now, I’d like to remark that I disapprove of your use of fists to a problem. I will give you one more chance to set it right. Should that not be enough, I fully intend to exact punishment.’

“You’re a child! What could you do? Besides, when Inko sees what you’re doing, she’ll never love you again! Inko! Inko! Help! Please!”

‘Ah, so you’re a struggler? Interesting. I’ll have you know that I haven’t been a child for hundreds of years. In fact, I’ve lived almost a thousand years to this date. So, I could do many things.’

“Why isn’t Inko coming? Why can’t she hear me? What have you done to her?”

‘Absolutely nothing. I have simply warded this room. I have the power of all quirks. Nothing gets past me. And, that should include your insolence. I release you.’

Hisashi left silently after that. We did not speak for weeks until he came home drunk, attempting to blab my position. It was at this moment that I refused to leave him to his own devices. The following day, shortly before leaving to play friend to the young Bakugo, I tended to this problem.


	3. Katsuki

‘You don’t seem overjoyed to see me.’

“Not at all.”

‘I suppose you know what is happening then?’

“What are you going to do to me?”

‘Make you disappear. Tonight, you will tell Inko you are to be working abroad. That you will be sending money.’

“... and then?”

‘Then, you will pack your suitcase, leave the house with it and tell Inko you want to spend the last day with me.’

“You’re not going to tell me anything else are you?”

‘Not at all.’

“Ok.”

———

I had long known that Bakugo’s tendency to get angry at unfortunate times was going to cause trouble. He had a lack of experience with water when he fell and if he had only taken my hand, many a trial could have been avoided. Instead, he let his anger get the better of him and slapped my hand away; the momentum carried him too far and he fell again to the river. A strong push of the wind was the only thing needed to strengthen the currents and he was pulled away by the water. As usual believing his explosive quirk could save any situation was his downfall and he found himself under the raging torrents. It took all of his friends and myself - my magic - to get him out of the river. If I hadn’t known he’d live well into old age, I’d have thought the worse of his ability to keep himself alive. Of course, where there could have been sympathy in this situation, there was none... for immediately after recovery he aimed a very intentional punch at my face. 

In the following week, I defended a young boy with a weaker quirk that Bakugo had decided to attack. This was perhaps the first of what I intended to be great shocks to the boy. After all, to him, the quirkless should not be the defenders, nor fighters, but rather the victims.


	4. Shocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still reading this I’m surprised because this story is all over the place 😂

For the first few weeks after the incident, Bakugo was subdued. Come the forth week, he was bullying those he considered lesser once again. It was made clear to me that a much bigger shock would be needed for this.

I had quickly become aware of his want to become a hero and mimicked it, believing it to be a righteous path and a strong one to refute his beliefs. I am aware that any other child would give up upon being quickless, but that would have made my goals far more difficult. Instead, I suggested to my Mother that if I trained I could still follow that path. In my many years of living, I have learnt many of the more common martial arts such as Judo, Karate and Fencing. I spent hours researching the dojo in my area for a martial art I had not tried. By the end of it, my Mother has signed up my young self up for Kendo, Wushu and Eskirma. Despite my age, I have only a limited knowledge of the specifics of these arts. The young body I am using is inflexible and unpracticed. Following my sign up to these events I begun to plan my following shocks, deciding that, perhaps, if something huge is in order I should practice my new skills in vigilantism. 

Over the course of a week I planned out my rise to fame as a vigilante before realising that it would not work unless I had a license due to heroes fighting my work. As it was, only three months following my defence of one boy from Bakugo, I took to the streets dressed in white and black clothing. My costume was predominantly black since I’d be doing most work at night, however white lines ran a pattern of swirls along sleeves and hems. I wore a hoodie and ragged - but flexible by my own design - jeans, with a mask under the hood such that I could pull it down without revealing anything. The entire outfit was made of magic, such that if it tore it could mend itself and it took a snap of the fingers to put on. I was ready to do this.


	5. Liscense

“Excuse me sir? I don’t think that stealing from a lady is -“

I jumped back, unsurprised that a punch was thrown.

“My, how rude!”

The villain did not respond, continuing to throw punches in my direction - of which every one was dodged in as casual a manner as I could muster. The way his frustration grew and grew amused me. Quickly growing tired, however, I caught the next set of punches and swung a kick right up to his privates, which left him red faced and unable to move. Kneeling next to the lady, I offered her a hand and pulled her up. Once she had left, I began to prepare my magic for a teleportation.

“Hey, kid!” I was surprised by the voice - I had not expected anyone else to be here. Probing with my magic, I found them to have the power of erasing another’s quirk. Fascinating, but limited by only one facet of power being erased at any time. I could feel that he was using it on myself at the moment, but my magic is so vast that whatever spell has been disabled would take far too long to find. 

“Ah, yes, hello. Eraserhead, I believe?”

“If you’ve heard of me then I suppose you are aware that you are powerless?”

“Am I?”

“I’ve not seen you around before; you’re too young to be licensed.”

“Well, actually I had wanted to broach that matter to a hero at some point. How might I gain a license immediately?”

“You can’t! You’ve already broken the law as a vigilante! Down on your knees!”

I did as asked with a smirk under my hood. “As you wish - but perhaps I could speak with your superiors?”

“You’re under arrest. If you want to bargain then try someone else.”

I allowed him to take me with him, aware that no matter the situation I would be able to get out of it. The only problem would be the potential consequences of the manner I left in. 

Thankfully, when we arrived at the police station the license handlers were just leaving. “Ah! Now, do wait!”

“Who are you to tell us to wait? Who do you think we are? We are of no importance to you.”

“Oh, but you are! Now, may we negotiate the terms of my hero license?”

The incredulous look they gave me, and Eraserhead, in turn was quite amusing. With my magic, I slipped my hands out of their cuffs and away from my captor, to flick my hood down. I held out my hand to shake.

“Emrys, soon-to-be hero, at your service!”

Following that, negotiations went well. We talked out my ability to hold a license(they tried to arrest me again, though that failed), we considered the times of which my license might be made valid for(they screamed that I am a child and a child has no right to harm themselves fighting villains) and we finally came to the conclusion that I might have a full license. They insisted that at least one major personnel was to know my true identity and so I asked that All Might might be so. It would be rather a shock to dear Bakugo if I was ‘mentored’ by the number one hero. 

And so, following a rather interesting evening, I was - needless to say - a licensed hero of whom was classified to any personnel but for All Might. And if there was a little magic to make them more open to my ideas, no one was to know.


	6. Work

‘Hisashi?’

‘Yes, brat?’

‘You’ve not given me your weekly update yet.’

‘Fifteen villains this week. Numbers and power rising. I still don’t understand why I’m doing this. I get all the information from you anyway!’

‘I need an informant in the villain world. The information I have given you is limited but by exchanging it for further knowledge you are helping me.’

‘Fine!’

‘Are you sat at your computer?’

‘...’

‘If you’d please answer that.’

‘Yes.’

‘Good just bring up a map of my area and tell me how far away the nearest heist is planned?’

‘Other side of the city, they’ve planned a big one tonight and the other villains have backed off or joined them. One particular villain told me that they had someone with a computer quirk to hack the systems too.’

‘Thank you.’

And with that, I took off. Now having only ten months until the entrance exam, it was around time that I encountered All Might in my civilian life in full, rather than only when showing him my face. As it was, I was certain I’d be able to do so soon. The plan was that, following this fight, I would take the underground passage home. No one takes it because it is dangerous but that should not be a problem, as I have seen in the Crystal I brought with me that All Might will appear. It is at this point that I will attempt to gain his trust more than before, dragging him into my ploy to shock Bakugo.


End file.
